thebiblemanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Emitewiki2
=2012= Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Bibleman Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Are you and I the only ones here, man? Pictures only I know this is a late explanation but the reason I always start the page and just leave a picture is because it's usually time for me to go home by the time I do that. Sorry. Help? Do you know much about GI Joe Sigma 6? SwordoftheSpirit 19:32, August 16, 2012 (UTC) GI Joe Well I made the GI Joe Sigma 6 wiki (gijoesigma6.wikia) and was wondering if you would mind helping. If you don't want to you don't have to. SwordoftheSpirit 23:01, August 16, 2012 (UTC) (shrugs) Meh, I don't care. I understand completely. Thank you anyway. SwordoftheSpirit 23:11, August 16, 2012 (UTC) =2013= Admin Hey, Know I haven't been editing lately but trust me, I've been working on stuff at home all this time. So just for the sake of making things easier, could you please make me an Admin? SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 19:52, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure! :) 100 edits? No problem. Thank you. HEY U SHLD MAKE SWORD AND I ADMINS we need to talk bout the admin thing 100 edits isn't a good idea since sword and i are the only peeps who cm on then we should have us as admins ahahahahahahaha u promised me to be admin at 100 and look bamm so im ready to put on the Full Armor Of GOD I'm done too I've completed my 100 edits. SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 19:47, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. SwordoftheSpirit (talk) 17:11, April 13, 2013 (UTC) hey im dne i got most edits Cyphman (talk) 21:23, April 13, 2013 (UTC) yep u got it i only talk badly on chat and messages thats all but i got it dont worryCyphman (talk) 19:46, April 19, 2013 (UTC) by the way im not an admin it doesn't say i m =2019= Hello I was wondering if you've gotten a chance to watch Bibleman: The Animated Adventures. This is what got me interested in the original shows, much like the "Kid Danger" animated series got me interested in Henry Danger. talk2ty 20:17, June 22, 2019 (UTC) :Noticed something really cool in Lighting Up the Shadow of Doubt (episode) a kid named Logan Moore actually puts on Bibleman's vambrace (he had to take it off to enter a juvenile detention center) and is able to activate the Shield of Faith to defend a Pastor from the bad guy's minion's energy blasts. Maybe Logan is destined to become the 3rd Bibleman some day? talk2ty 17:21, July 18, 2019 (UTC) Hasn't always been same guy, there's been 2. The animated series make references to the first guy who retired. Logan would make 3 if he took over. talk2ty 00:51, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :Josh Carpenter/ Bibleman took over, he's the animated version too. talk2ty 02:28, July 24, 2019 (UTC)